Words of Love
by nicluvly
Summary: For every star in the sky he had a word to describe his love for her. But if he must, he could boil it down to one word per letter of the alphabet. Drabble collection. TamaXHaru, fluff and a dash of angst.
1. Always

**Always **

Always, the word in its self was a promise. Once it fell from the speaker's lips it changed form, twisting and transforming, binding the speaker to a promise a sort of convent. Tamaki could remember clearly his first promise and his first promise in return.

It was a hot summer day they had laid out on the grass, limbs intertwined, tumbled together where they'd fallen. In that moment, there was no family obligations, no secrets, no tests to study for; there was simply the two of them, Haruhi and Tamaki. He twisted a blade of grass between his fingers, his violet eyes illuminated by the passing clouds, his other hand intertwined with Haruhi's. Not a word had passed between them for quite a while. They'd stayed like that in comfortable silence just enjoying the other's presence.

The clouds glided lazily over the sky, their leisurely track reflecting the afternoon's mood. These moments were so rare and so precious Tamaki could cry for the beauty of it. Tamaki rolled over onto his side, leaning on his elbow, to regard Haruhi. Her eyes looked far away, her thoughts miles away from there, in a place he could only one day hope to touch. Her deep chocolate orbs had deepened to a rich mahogany, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. He couldn't resist the temptation and pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of those lips. He pulled away, as she turned towards him mildly.

His heart wished to capture that moment, dappled sun on his skin, his one true love wrapped up in his arms, the soft breeze, and the sweet taste of her lips against his. But as each moment does, it slipped through his fingers like an elusive vapor.

"What was that for?" she asked her head tilted to regard him, his own face reflected in those chocolate orbs.

"You were so beautiful, I couldn't resist," he cooed, cupping her chin with his hand, pressing his thumb to her cheek.

He brought her lips to his own in a lingering kiss, a kiss that translated more than words ever could. How he loved her; how he pined for her; how no woman would ever be her equal in his esteem.

He pulled away, if not a little hesitantly.

"Hm," she hummed brushing it off as she often did, but he could see the tell-tale blush that sent a rosy tint to her pale skin.

He rose higher onto both elbows before pinning her beneath his arms. Her eyes were wild for a moment like an untamed animal but she quickly schooled her expression.

"What is it, Tamaki?" she said evenly, if not a bit softer than normal.

He dipped in low, his lips brushing against her brow, "Promise me we'll always be this way; that you'll always love me."

She was quiet for a long time; he could nearly hear the gears whirling in her head. Ah, his Haruhi always guarded and honest, her words would be careful chosen.

"You know I will," she whispered.

He pressed his lips against hers once more, much more urgently. Searching out the answer in their tangled bodies, the way she melded into him. She was so blunt with her words, yet hesitant to reveal her feelings, but she opened to him without words and he could read her like a book.

"I love you always, Haruhi." He said as he pulled away hands tangled in her dark hair.

She only smiled, one of those rare genuine smiles that few had the pleasure to experience.

"Always," she confirmed.

* * *

A/N: So not my typical pairing, I know. I've been craving some romantic fluffity and I've been wanting to drabble. I started reading Enigmaticrose4's 'Alphabet' a funny little Tamaki& Haruhi a-z challenge(it's quite good you should check it out.) and I was struck by own devine inspiration. This will be entirely drabbles using prompts from a-z. I have A-J Planned out so be expecting them shortly. They'll be no plot just pure drabbles maybe a oneshot thrown in for fun. varying times lines and universes to be specified as needed. Now on with the drabbles!


	2. Bittersweet

**Bittersweet**

**A/N: **Manga spoilers for chapter 65

I'm letting her go; my tiny bird in her gilded cage. For so long I've watched you, jealously guarded you. I've kept you way from the world, from a life, away from your own freedom. But the time has come to open the cage doors, to let you fly free.

I'm quitting the host club. It's the hardest thing I'll ever do. I've kept them all, but most especially my Haruhi. I've seen the error of my ways. They've been brought to life with a cruel finality. You never wanted this; you didn't deserve any of this. But I forced you, at times coercing you to my whim. It's time to let go. You're free…

I'm letting you go. You're free of your cage, Haruhi. Yet I see the pain behind your eyes. I want to reach for you. Oh how I want to reach for you. But I am your captor, don't you see? I've locked you up for so long you no longer have a taste of freedom. I shake your cage, shout and say the bitterest things to you. I shut you out and for a moment I pretend that my heart doesn't scream for me to stop. To fall to my knees and lay my heart bare for you. But I don't. I turn and walk away and pretend I'm a stronger man than I truly am.

Leaving you behind it is bittersweet. I've set you free now, and you'll be happier, I'm sure. But me… oh, I'll never be the same without you.


	3. Color

**Color**

Water clung to the leaves running down them in fat droplets, splattering in puddles and rippling outwards. The sky reflected on its surface warping and twisting just as a large foot came through disturbing the stillness completely. Tamaki jumped from puddle to puddle splashing in them with childish abandon. Haruhi followed after him at a more subdued pace. The smell of wet earth was heavy on the air as she followed after the foolish man she'd come to love. Tamaki paused; his pants soaked to the knees with and his head up turned to the sky his arms out stretch in reception to the sky. He turned back to Haruhi with a captivating smile.

"Haruhi, look a rainbow!" He pointed to the sky with glee turning his brilliant smile back to the woman he loved.

Haruhi tilted her head back her sight was filled by a complete arching rainbow.

"You know, every color has its own meaning but each one reminds me of you," he cooed wrapping his arms around her waist bring her back to rest against his chest. He pressed his lips to her hair. "Crimson is for the color of your lips." He titled her head back capturing said lips.

Silently, Haruhi added, '_Red is for your passion.'_

"Amber is for the color your eyes burn at sunset." He brushed his finger along her cheek.

'_Orange for your energy,' _she thought with a wry smile.

"Gold for the sunshine you bring to my life."

'_Yellow is for your kindness.'_

"Sage, for your wise words," he turned her to face him, lifting her chin up to meet his gaze; she gave him a small smile.

'_Green is for your misguided jealousy.' _Her smile deepened as he dipped in for another lingering kiss.

"Indigo for the tears you've cried alone but no longer now that I'm here." His expression took on a more serious tone, as he searched her gaze for something she couldn't quite be sure.

'_Blue for your sadness and selflessness you so willingly bear.'_

Tamaki brought her to his chest, her head rested against the beating rhythm of his heart. "Violet, is for your pride, which I greatly admire…"

'_Purple for those eyes that I could get lost in forever…'_


	4. Dawn

**Dawn**

The early morning sky was splattered with stars. The first creeping tendrils of light had yet to fade the luminance in the inky night sky. Inside Haruhi slept bundled in a cocoon of blankets, gentle dreams cradling her in their arms. Her calm was shook abruptly by the shrill ring of her cell phone. With heavy hands she fumbled about for the offensive object bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Haruhi, my beloved," Tamaki's musical voice cooed.

Haruhi sighed into her pillow, before glancing over to the clock, "Do you know what time it is?" she demanded her voice still thick with sleep.

"Just past four am," Tamaki supplied seemingly unperturbed by his love's hesitance. "Come outside, I have a surprise for you." With that Tamaki hung up the phone leaving no room for argument.

She could've gone back to sleep and ignored him but there was no such thing as ignoring Tamaki. So instead, she rose on wobbly feet, and threw a jacket over her pajamas. Her footsteps were light as she slipped out the front door and into the biting cold outside. Tamaki was waiting arms open to envelop her in shared warmth. She sighed into his chest despite herself; it always felt so good to be in his arms.

Tamaki guided her, hand resting in the small of her back, down the steps. She was ushered into an awaiting car, whose heat was turned on full blast. Tamaki kept her wrapped in his arms, her head cradled against his chest. He spoke little but a childish smile of delight painted his features. The car came to a halt not far from her house and Tamaki lead her out, covering her eyes with his long fingered hands.

"No peaking," he cooed into her hair.

She merely scowled behind his hand; she never was one to enjoy surprises. They climbed up stairs and walked a fair distance, Haruhi cloaked in darkness, anchored by the steady rhythm of Tamaki's heart. Finally he stopped, hands lingering over her eyes.

"Don't look until I tell you," he whispered, his hot breathing fanning across her cheek.

She nodded despite herself. She could feel his excitement rolling off him in waves, in the insistent way he touched her, in the quick beat of his heart. She held her eyes closed tightly. Shivered slightly from the cold, Tamaki wrapped his arms tighter around her enveloping her in his protection and warmth.

"Just a couple more minutes," he said at an excited whisper.

They waited in comfortable silence Tamaki watching, Haruhi waiting. Then very gently, he pressed his lips to her temple and breathed, "Now."

Haruhi opened her eyes, a dark stretch of landscape opened up before her. Every bit average and yet breathtaking as the dawn slowly crept across the horizon, brilliant colors of orange and pink shifted over the buildings casting them in their warm light. Haruhi looked back up at Tamaki with a sort of question in her eyes.

"This is the first sunrise we've ever watched together," he offered with a soft smile before pressing a chaste kiss to her brow.

Haruhi smiled, leaning back into his warmth. With his strong arms around her and the steady rhythm of his heart, she knew this wouldn't be their last sunrise together.


	5. End

**End**

The air was thick with the scent of bleach and antiseptic. The cruel mechanical beep of the monitor was the steady reminder of a perilously held life. Tamaki sat head cradled in his bandaged hands, tracks of tears fell down his cheeks.

This wasn't right. It wasn't how it should end. What happened to his happy ending; his lifetime of happiness? It had all gone horribly wrong in the blink of an eye. With the flash of metal in the sun and sicken sound of squealing wheels across the pavement.

Tamaki raised his head shakily. Still unwilling to see what was right in front of him, haruhi lay still swollen eyes shut, reposed in a drug induced sleep. Bright purple bruises blossomed on ivory cheeks along with deep gashes across her forehead and her lips.

If only he'd been more carefully, if only…

Fresh tears sprang to his eyes and he made no move to wipe them away. He reached out taking Haruhi's limp hand in his own, stroking her clammy skin. Along her upturned wrist, he felt the faintest of pulses, the single line of hope that some semblance of repair could be made for his wrongs.

"I'm so sorry, Haruhi. This is all my fault." He pressed a kiss along her pulse, and to the tips of her fingers.

"I didn't protect you and I'm sorry." Tears fell down his cheek and dropped onto her gown leaving small scattered stains.

"Please wake up, Haruhi." He pleaded, her hands laid motionless in his own.

Time passed, how much he couldn't say, it could've been days, weeks or hours or quite possibly minutes. Tamaki had fallen asleep his head resting on her bed side, his hand encasing Haruhi's, when he felt the faintest stirrings of Haruhi's body. He sat bolt up, hand clutching to hers with a deep desperation. Her eyes fluttered open, deep pools of brown he'd thought he'd never see again.

She glanced over to him her brow furrowed with confusion.

"Tamaki," her voice cracked.

"Shh," Tamaki pressed his finger to her lips, "Don't speak."

She shook her head, "What happened?" she leveled him with her gaze.

"We were in an accident. We were side swiped on the passenger side and you took the brunt of the crash, oh Haruhi, I'm so sorry this is my fault." 

Her small hand closed around his giving him a reassuring squeeze, "It's not your fault," she murmured her moment of lucidity quickly slipping from her.

"But, Haruhi…"

"Don't blame yourself it was an accident," she yawned the powerful drugs once more taking over. She slipped back into sleep her hand tangled in his.

He smiled before climbing into the hospital bed with her, cradling her in his arms. The steady rhythm of her heart a reassurance that indeed things would end for the best.

A/N: I intentionally end these two in a similar way kind of like light and dark perspectives…


	6. Friction

**Friction**

The air crackled with the fizzle, the pop, and the charged silence that spoke much more than their heated words ever could. A wholly new and foreign feeling had swept over him and, as with all emotions he took in unto himself completely embracing it, living it, letting this coursing power travel to every cell in his body until he was a sizzling fire. He was anger.

Anger wasn't a common emotion for him, in fact it was one of the most foreign emotions he'd ever experienced, but he let it wash over him consuming him in a bright blaze. It was inevitable that two people spending time together in close quarters would squabble, would disagree. But never before had he felt this way, not with his Haruhi, never.

What had started so innocently had built and built, friction from tempers that were frayed from unrelated matters seem to catch, erupting into an inferno of hurtful words and even more hurtful actions, till it burned out and nothing was left but the charred remains of an argument. Tamaki sat with his head cradled in his hands, long fingers twisted in his golden locks. His anger seemed to ebb away like a dying candle leaving behind only regret.

He turned despairing violet eyes towards the door in which his love had disappeared moments ago, after a few choice words flung in his direction. His words had always been meant to sooth to bring happiness to others, but today in his anger, in the inferno of their fight, he'd used his words to hurt, to cut. How could he do that to the woman he loved? More than loved; he adored her. Now, he was a pitiful excuse for a man. Regret transformed into despair as silvery tears gathered along violet eyes leaving gleaming tracks down his cheeks.

Some time passed. How long he couldn't be sure. He wasn't aware of anything but his own self-pity until he heard the click of the door handle and the sound of soft padding feet, which brought him back to the here and now. Tamaki raised his head his eyes meeting with a pair of deep brown depths he loved so well.

Haruhi sat beside him silently, resting her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry," she said after a lengthy silence.

So many emotions rushed him in the moment, relief, joy, and love, most of all, love. Because only through love could you hurt someone so acutely and yet find it in you to forgive them. They were two people and two people would fight, there would always be friction. But he did not dwell on that fact, instead he pulled Haruhi into his chest whispering over and over "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," and more tears fell down his cheeks, but these were no tears of sorrow, rather they were of joy, the joy of love and forgiveness that he knew would always be given.

**A/N: I've been dragging my feet on my fanfiction lately and conveniently enough I had written three installments for this collection that were collecting dust and waiting to be edit so I edited them and voila. Hope you enjoy and I appologize to everyone that is waiting for me to update everything else. **


	7. Golden

**Golden**

Brilliant spears of radiant light filtered through the window catching his golden hair illuminating it like a halo around him. With his palm flat against the window, his violet eyes and ivory skin caught the sun taking from its light shinning with a luminance of his own. It only added an appealing accent to his exotic features. Another woman would call him beautiful; another woman would have fallen for his honeyed words and actions. Many women would fall for his irresistible charm, but she wasn't any woman; she was Haruhi.

As he was a golden god wrapped in shimmering light of the afternoon sun, she was an indifferent commoner and plain. Framed by a wide window which let through the startling blue made him seem like a living painting, so perfectly poised just beyond reach, you could not touch for fear of being burnt by his brilliance. Or so he would have her think, while she stood disheveled and unkempt slumped on the door-jam, taking heaving breaths.

To her he was merely a good man, with a kind heart, and an understanding soul, someone that took the pain of others onto him as if it was nothing at all. He willing gave all he had and more, without as much as a blink of his eye. Selfless; yet naive, he was guileless as a child at time yet wise beyond understanding.

He turned to smile at her, hand proffered so invitingly. They are like polar opposites, the sun king and the barren earth. Yet, she would take that hand not because he is beautiful, or because he says the right things or because it is an honor to have his radiance shine upon her. None of that matters to her.

_Yes, he is beautiful,_ she thought. But that wasn't why she'd fallen in love with him. _I had fallen in love with him for his heart. _


	8. Harmony

**Harmony**

Black polished wood glimmered in the flickering candlelight. Bright ivory keys tinkled their notes clear and true as capable hands caressed them lovingly. Each sound hung in the air reverberating with its intoxicating melody. He was the music, it lived within him. A freeform song formed in his mind finding its way to his fingertips, notes careful chosen, sweet melody and perfect Harmony.

The song told of love and longing, of passion and balance. This song bubbled up from deep within him unheeded, and un-tapered. Like his emotions, he played music freely and from the heart. These melodies these harmonies, everything was for Haruhi. True, he could express how he felt through words but some things didn't need words, some things merely needed actions.

Large brown eyes observed his hands as they skimmed over the keys, tracking skill and focus that were hard to deny. Sitting beside him perfectly poised, she saw him get lost in the music. Eyes closed as if he felt the music through every inch of himself, a sweet smile curled his lips and hers as well. The joy he exuded he was at a piano was catching. There was an unhindered brightness that seemed to emanate from somewhere deep inside him.

Tamaki opened his eyes, locking them onto Haruhi. The silent message they shared was as plain as if it been spoken

"I love you, and only you, forever."

Haruhi leaned in despite her usual reserve, resting her head against his shoulder, the sweet Harmony of Tamaki's music reverberating through her.

There was a balance between the two of them, one words could never express. They were in perfect harmony, he too rash, she too reserved. They completed one another like the beautiful symphony that Tamaki created with his hands across the keys. Apart they were nothing but together, together if was music, it was passion it was love.

As the music faded away, leaving only the impression of their beauty lingering on the air and the candles extinguished themselves at the end of their wicks, a hand slipped around her waist and her head titled back.

Brown swirled with violet and they shared a contented sigh: "We are in perfect harmony."


End file.
